


Azula's Newfound Madness

by sophieojiro



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Minor Mai/Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieojiro/pseuds/sophieojiro
Summary: A deeper look into the sadness and turmoil of the tragedy of Azula. Fire Lord Zuko came for a visit.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 40





	Azula's Newfound Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! First ao3 story!! I just finished avatar and was very curious (and heartbroken) about azula's story. So here's a short look into her thoughts after the avatar finale!  
> PSA:I sorta intertwined Azula's thought process and the narrator. Hope You enjoy!

When a villain is defeated, it should be a moment of joy and glee filled praises. But nothing was joyful about Azula’s defeat.  
Katara and Zuko looked down at her with looks of sadness and pity, after an intense agni kai for the throne.  
In Azula’s eyes, the pair looked at her in disgust, just like she looked at them many times. 

In reality Azula was stripped of everything she had for the first time in her life. Her throne, her friends, her power, her father’s approval, and her mental wellbeing. At the age of 14, Azula thrashed on the floor in chains, screaming at Katara and Zuko. Enraged fits of blue flames bursted out of Azula’s mouth along with her screaming. Her painful sobs echoed loud enough for Ba Sing Se to hear.

This HAD to be her mother, Azula thought. That wretched woman never loved her. She feared Azula. That’s all anyone ever seemed to do. Azula spit fire at Zuko, her words being indistinguishable between pleas, threats, and apologies.  
Of course, Azula hated Zuko with every fiber in her being. She hated him for locking her up, leaving her weeping.  
She hated him for turning Mai against her and eventually Ty Lee too.  
She hated him for earning her mother’s affection. Why did only Ozai love her? Oh wait, he didn’t. Ozai merely applauded Azula’s brute and lack of empathy. The old man was the only one who Azula feared.

And most of all, she hated him for being saved.  
Where was her Iroh? Where was her destiny? The thoughts flooded Azula’s head after Katara and Zuko left her to sob into the floor.  
Everything would be okay! Azula’s firebending was far superior to her brothers.

At least, that’s what Azula thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After her great loss, The fire princess was hospitalized for what seemed to be the rest of her life. It was a cloudy sunday, the nurses standing on hand, in case of an outburst. Azula looked out the hospital window. Ever since she lost, the world had lost it’s hue. Fire blended in with every other color. Azula gazed down at her hands.  
She was the prettiest, most perfect girl in the world! She wasn’t crazy, in her eyes, everyone in her nation had lost their order. It was her duty to restore it.

Almost on cue, three nurses rushed in, in a triad formation. In between the three women stood Azula’s biggest regret.  
Her brother. 

“She sent you here didn’t you!” Azula whipped her head around pointing accusingly at Zuko. The newly crowned fire lord looked at her with a pained expression.  
“No Azula. No one sent me.” Zuko replied calmly. The fire lord sat down across from his sister, hands crossed in his lap. Azula looked up at her older brother, rage and agony setting into her expression.

“You wretched little fool! I know you’re why she keeps appearing!” Azula slammed her fist down on her coffee table, the nurses sprung into action, until Zuko waved them off.  
“Azula you can come home. You just need to let the doctors help you.” Zuko explained in a relaxed manner. Azula snarled her nose at him. Doctors? Those are so beneath a princess. She was tired of them prodding her, belittling her, daring to call her unwell. It was all Ursa’s fault. Azula knew that.

Before she could open her mouth, Zuzu cut her off.  
“It doesn’t have to be like this. I’m sure Mai would love to see you back at the palace.” A small chuckle escaped Azula’s lips.  
“Mai? Mai?? Your fiance who betrayed me? Don’t humor yourself. I never want to see her again.” Azula spat at Zuko, taking a moment to compose herself.

“She must’ve told everyone I was a monster. That’s why it all came crumbling down on me.” Azula mumbled the last part, brushing a loose hair out of her face. Zuko stared at his little sister, with nothing but sadness in his eyes. Princess Azula had been a liar and manipulator all his life, yet in Zuko’s eyes, he could see a world where someone loved her like Iroh loved him. 

But life doesn’t turn out like that.

Azula’s hands balled up into fists before she looked Zuko in the eyes. He returned the gaze with a look that was his way of begging. He opened his mouth and let words fall out.

“No one thinks you’re a monster Azula. We’re just scared.  
Scared of what you’ll do to yourself. You can make your own meaning. You don’t exist to be the fire lord’s daughter. Uncle taught me to make my own destiny, so why can’t you do it too? I believe in you, sister.”

Azula breathed in, for once taking in what others believed. She shut her eyes, and envisioned herself, living a life she wanted. She saw herself standing with Zuko on Ember Island. She saw her friends coming back, and she saw her nation applauding her. 

A slight smile graced Azula’s lips.

Too bad she opened her eyes.

Ursa, Azula’s mother, now sat in Zuko’s seat. Her gentle smile reminded Azula of why fear was the only option, and why trust was for fools.  
“He’s right Azula. Think of the world kindly.” Ursa spoke so softly, contrasting her daughter's disturbed expression. Azula’s happy tears turned to pained, traumatized sobs. 

“A kind world is one of weakness!” Azula shrieked, shooting fire out of her pointer finger, aimed at her mother. Instead of striking Ursa, her wrist was caught by Zuko. 

Zuko released his grip, giving his deranged sister one last look of sympathy, a look she never gave him. Azula heaved, too confused to make out words. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room, arms full of restraints and sedatives.

Just like that, once again, Azula was left wailing, locked up by her kingdom. Locked away by the people meant to worship her. When Aang saved the world, he forgot one lonely, disturbed, fourteen year old girl.


End file.
